


Dark Epitaph Of a Cardinal Vulture

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mother Son Incest, Multi, Reverse NTR, Reverse cucking, brother sister incest, messy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: CommissionJaune arc has a problem, Cardin got his semblance, the power to control women it seems. He's using it to ruin Jaune's life this starts with getting his mother and sister to sleep with him right in front of Jaune.There does seem to be one catch with his plan though.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Juniper Arc, Jaune arc/Violet Arc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Dark Epitaph Of a Cardinal Vulture

Blood // Water - grandson

You thought you could go free  
but the system is done for  
If you listen real closely  
there’s a knock at your front door  
You’ll never get free,  
Lambs to the slaughter  
What you gon’ do   
When there’s blood in the water?

The last day was beyond a single word. Terrible was too tame, didn’t quite grasp the severity of the situation. Spilling your coffee in the morning was ‘terrible’, being late for the bus was ‘terrible’. Horrifying wasn’t right either, this wasn’t like a horror movie, it wasn’t scary in that way even if it did make one’s blood run cold. Apocalyptic felt too dramatic, this was shattering and turned his world upside down but the rest of the planet really couldn’t care less, this was something else.

Jaune tried to find the words to describe this predicament, the way his world had suddenly shifted so far off tilter that he felt like he might throw up. Hell he was sweating even now, leaning over a sink in the public bathroom of Beacon academy, the echoing drip of water from the sink a din in the back of his mind, barely registered. 

He put his fingers into the cool water pooled in front of him. Splashing it up into his face, each droplet of pristine ichor dribbling over his pours, picking up together at the tip of his nose and falling back into the pool of water below. Leaning back and tossing his long Blond hair behind him, Jaune stared squarely at the ceiling like somehow a force may descend and give him the answer to all his problems.

What word even described all of this?

Revolting.

He was revolted, sick, angery, filled with hatred. He was filled with every negative emotion a person could be. The worst possible thing that ever could have happened finally did. 

Cardin Winchester had his semblance awaken, not some brutish bullheaded semblance either. He didn’t get super strength or gain the ability to throw fireballs. No his ability was so perfectly putrid for his personality. 

Cardin had gained the ability to control the will of any woman he spoke to. Obviously Jaune wanted to scream, as it seemed his bully was determined to personally make his life a living hell. Not only had he talked Miss Goodwitch into failing him, but now Cardin had sent him a picture of himself with Jaune’s mother and his sister, Juniper and Violet. The message attached was clear “Come to my dorm room, you’re going to watch or I’ll film it and post it all over the internet.”

Jaune felt sick, wanting to puke, the idea of his family being taken advantage of, his younger sister too! He wretched but nothing came up, He tried to think of how to swing this, but if Cardin hadn't told him, taunted him, with the fact he was using a semblance ( something Jaune didn’t have) to bend these women to his will, it would just looks like the bully was winning the affection of these women from their own volition. How could he tell Ozpin or any of the other teachers? What would he even say? 

Fuck! 

He shut his eyes tight, holding them shut so hard that he started to feel tears forming at the corners, a well forming at the back of his throat. “Fuck!” He shouted.

Did he really have to watch his mother and sister get fucked by his bully just so they didn’t have their reputations ruined? If his time with Goodwitch was any indicator they were going to be vocal about it too, gods he didn’t want to hear anything Cardin was going to make them say.

“Fucking shit!” He cursed louder than before, hitting the fat of his fist against the sink. He could do this, for their sakes he’d suffer through this and find a way to undo his spell over them. There must be someone out there and can unweave his hold, someone who can stop his semblance, Jaune was determined now, he could do this.

Except, what if they weren't under a spell? Jaune thought, like an invasive species crawling into his brain the thought was so unintentional but so gnawing. Sure Cardin said it was a semblance, but what if that was just a game, something to make Jaune doubt himself even more, or hold out hope he might be able to undo this, but really his family just liked Cardin more, Goodwitch really was just falling for the asshole bully. He tried to push those thoughts away but doubt kept eating away at his gut, even if he could barely shove it down he had to.

Stepping out of the bathroom, letting the door shut with it’s latch clattering shut, he really walked in a fogged daze, unsure of how exactly he got to Cardin’s dorm room, how he got into the building, his body moving mostly on auto pilot until he heard the doors of the large building close behind him. 

His eyes scanned the buzzer, the button he’d need to press to get Cardin to let him in. His finger hesitated over the red button, clearly torn about the decision before him. The echoing, lingering doubt holding his finger back. Still he pressed forward and heard the gate to the apartment complex opening up for him. 

“Abandon all hope, those who enter.” Jaune muttered, watching the iron bars of his worst nightmare come true, open up before him. Taking the first step into the styx and wishing he could melt away into the nothingness of non-existence. “If the gods are real, kill me now.” He groaned.

Cardin was waiting outside for him, “Hey Jauney! Best pal of mine.” His grin was pure malice, an evil ego like a beat so sure of it’s trapped prey. “Glad you could make it, aren’t you glad?”

Jaune just looked at him with a leveled gaze of hatred, his anger pooling out like venom. If a look could kill…

“Hey now, why the dirty look? One hell of a look Jauney, wouldn’t want your face to stick like that would we?” His smile never faded, if anything it got bigger with his teasing. “Maybe I’ll ask your sister to make that face for a camera? Since you like it so much?”

That time his tone got dark. The implication clear, Jaune was supposed to sit there and be good while Cardin defiled his family, taking the thing Jaune held most dear and ripping it from him. Cardin was probably getting off on that more than anything else. “Right..” Jaune tried to ease his face but found the task more difficult than he realized. 

“Good, Buddy! Come on, let’s go see your family, they’re so eager to see you.”

“Have you… did you already?”

“Feed their lady beaver my man log?”

Jaune felt the bile coming up again. “Gross…”

“Not yet, I wanted you to be there when I took their first time, really look them in the eye while they make sweet, sweet baby making love to me.” His hand came up to Jaune’s shoulder, a dangerously tight grip clinging to his fingers. “I want them to tell you how good it feels to fuck the guy you hate.”

“Cardin-” Jaune wanted to swing but the door opened, both of the boys looking over to see an unamused Violet standing in the doorway. 

“Going to keep us waiting all night?” Then her eyes focused on Jaune. “Jaune! Hey big bro, good to see you here, you come to watch?”

Jaune was stunned, Violet was… not like this, she never would have talked about this so flippantly, or ever been nice to a guy like Cardin, she hated guys like Cardin, she used to beat them up in highschool for fun. What happened? 

What was she wearing?

Jaune could see her wearing mostly fishnets, some tight ripped jeans booty shorts and a loose tank top that showed off all of her flat stomach and the curve of her underboob,perfectly perky tits on full display for anyone to see. 

Violet wore black leather coats, combat boots, she was a goth, metal head, she dyed her hair black through all of highschool much to their mom’s annoyance. Now she was dressed like a whore on a street corner, tugging on Cardin’s arm and pulling him into the room.

“Come on in, Jauney.” Cardin ordered, his voice emotionless, determined to get to business and see how far Jaune would go before finally breaking.

Juniper wasn’t dressed any better by the way, wearing a sweater Jaune knew was called the virgin killer, white knee high socks, revealed the pale expanse of her thighs, the bones and flesh of her pristine back, the curve leading to the tip of the line of her ass. Meanwhile her tits moved freely with no indication of a bra on under it. 

Violet took a seat beside her practically twin sister on the bed. Though in reality the woman ono the other side was slightly taller, a little thicker, wider hips, larger bust, she was her mom afterall. Both busty blondes with similar body types, even if Violet had a wide set of hips and a perfect round ass that Juniper couldn’t compete with. They left enough room for Cardin to sit between them, his arms wrapping around their shoulders as he leaned against the headboard, his hand grabbing painfully hard onto Juniper’s tit farthest from him. The soft titflesh pillowing out around his fingers.

Jaune winced in an empathic way similar to how his sister flinched, obviously hurting her even as she moaned from the pain. Juniper had been so gentle, she took care of kittens and found homes for them not even six months ago, she didn’t even drink. This girl didn’t hurt a fly and now she was happily pushing herself into the painful pleasure of Cardin’s hand.

“What did you do to them? They aren’t…” Jaune tried to keep his voice level but he was shaking.

“Oh you think I changed them too? That I wiped them clean and wrote my own versions?” Cardin threw his head back, laughing out loud in a dramatic way more to make fun of Jaune than that he actually found it funny. “You’re going to hate to find out that my Semblance just makes them want to sleep with me, I don’t change who they are, your sister is a secret masochist sluts, your mom’s a cock hungry whore, even before I got to them, Jaune.”

“You’re… wrong…” But was he?

“Hell they probably would happily suck my cock in front of you after they get a taste of it, maybe I’ll release my hold halfway through and watch them beg to have more? Whichever of them ridiculous you the hardest can get it first.” This time he actually started laughing, seemingly tickled by that idea.

They… they wouldn’t… would they? Jaunne thought he knew his sister, his mother, but they were into this? That felt so wrong, maybe they would like Cardin even without his semblance, maybe he was destined to lose his family to Cardin Winchester?

“Here baby, take my cock out, let’s get your mouth around it.” Cardin whispered to Violet, just loud enough for Jaune to hear.

Violet happily agreed, sliding off the edge of her knees while the bully groped and kneaded at Juniper’s tits, spreading his legs to let Violet get his jeans off easier. Watching Juniper’s hands roam over his chest, while Jaune’s older sister groped and rubbed the length of bull fuck meat in his pants. 

“It’s so big, Daddy.” Violet mewled, pushing her face up against the length. 

“Damn right it is.” Cardin chuckled, a growling smirk across his lips. His eyes glued to Jaune the entire time. “See that’s how my semblance works, it makes women lust after the biggest cock in they can see. So I just take off my pants and make women so horny they do whatever I say so they can get a taste. I didn’t even have to fuck Goodwitch to get her to fail you, just take off my boxers in class and she was begging for it, said she’d do anything…”

Violet finally finished her job, slipping his pants around his ankles, letting him step out of his tattered jeans. Grabbing a hold of the soft bulge in his boxers. Jaune felt sick watching her squeeze his length, watching her get him hard. 

“It’s so hard!” Violet mewled.

Hard?- 

She pulled his cock out, looking at it with love and adoration, her mouth practically salivating from it’s mushroom stalk. Jaune starred in utter disbelief. Just watching in a fixed emotionless expression. Like he wasn’t sure how to express the emotion he was feeling.

Was there a word for it?

“Haha, look at him.” Cardin roared with laughter. “Yeah it’s happening buddy, now start sucking slut.” The order, final and definite.

Yeah there was a word for it.

“Yes, daddy, let me suck this big, fat cock~” Violet started to lean forward, opening her mouth while making direct eye contact with her brother across the room. Sapphire looking between the two of them with a mixed excitement and desire, wishing she was the one pleasuring their ‘daddy’.

The word was revolting.

“That’s it?” Jaune asked with a real surprise to his voice that made Violet stop an inch away from Cardin’s pecker. Maybe 2 inches tall, thin. The view was set between Jaune’s legs, shot from behind so that between his knees one could see cardin and both of his sisters. There was a zipping sound of Jaune lowering his zipper, a shadow in his silhouette covering Cardin completely, dangling past his knees, a view that made Both Violet and Sapphire gawk at him in a lustful horror.

“What the-” Card started

“Thats…” Juniper whispered with a lustful indulgence.

“-Actual-” 

“A real fucking cock.” Violet finished for her sister.

“FUCK?!” Cardin roared, standing up with a defiant glare at the blonde across from him. Jaune wore the most shit eating grin. 

“What now Cardin, your semblance makes them want me right? Gunna watch them fuck me?”

“You wont fuck your sister, mom… thats…”

“I won’t? What are you going to do? Tell them you used your semblance to make them want to fuck you, but couldn’t because of your baby dick? Confess to assaulting them because you don’t have any game? Seriously who needs to rely on hypnotising women?” Jaune couldn’t help but laugh, this was perfect so rich! 

“Come on now Cardin, release them, else you’re going to have to watch, watch like the pathetic fucking loser you are!” Jaune couldn’t believe this, it was amazing!

“Mmm fuck~.” Juniper was crawling over to him now. “Look at that monster~”

“No!” Cardin roared. “You’re supposed to-”

“Will that even fit?” Violet interrupted him, moving to reach forward and touch Jaune’s long, half hard length. 

“You’ve got to make a choice, Cardin, release your semblance and get expelled or sit there and watch me like the good little cuck you are.” Jaune felt so powerful, like he towered above the admittedly more imposing figure of Cardin. But then again was he? Jaune might have been a few inches shorter but his shoulders were wider, his chest more defined, wider hips with stronger arms. Cardin was looking more weak and pathetic by the second. All the stress, the anxiety melting away in that pure superiority rush of seeing Cardin slowly fall to his knees in defeat.

Jaune watched his mother’s slender hand wrap around the base of his cock, her fingers barely connected around its stem as she hefted up the slab of turgid cockflesh. He’d never felt something so soft, her skin so velvety against the ridges of vascular thickness. She started to pump her wrist up and down, slow methodical circles while her daughter, Jaune’s sister loomed eagerly over the tip, eyes glued to the leaking glob of pre spilling from its waiting hole.

“I never knew you were so big, Always knew my big brother had to be packing something impressive~” Violet purred. Her cheeks brushed up against the head of his shaft, mushing its iron hard surface into the silken skin of her face, smearing herself with his musky scent and warm precum.

Jaune felt a dryness in his throat, he hadn’t wanted to go through with this, fucking his mother and sister, losing his virginity right in front of his school bully had been terrifying. It filled him with this awful sense of dread that boiled over into every pour of his skin. His family would understand that he hadn’t -wanted- to do this, that he was just doing this to break Cardin’s hold on them. Fucking his family was wrong, using cardin’s mind control semblance to do it was even worse, he would never!

But holy fuck.

Juniper’s hand… his mother’s hand felt so soft stroking along his length, her warm breath wafting over the side of his shaft while his younger sister kissed the head of his cock, tongue dragging over the tip to scoop up the pungent manly seed spilling from his tip. He didn’t have a fetish, he tried to tell himself, it was just that any man would be getting off to this situation, even if it was evil there was a power trip there. Some dark perversion that his body enjoyed but his brain hated.

But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it, wish his sister would keep kissing his cock, lolling her tongue over it even after Cardin released his hold on them.

“Fuck! Fine you win!” Cardin roared. “I don’t care, I’ll stop using my semblance just, don’t tell Ozpin, Please!”

Jaune didn’t even have the time to answer him, Cardin taking a breath and with the exhale a pinkish glow started to rise and then fade away from the pupils of his loving family members. Though the blond haired boy only really took note of Violet’s lovely gleaming eyes looking up at him with the head of his cock between her lips, sucking happily until her lips started to slow down. 

Both Her and Juniper stopped their lavishing of his manhood in favour of staring blankly, like they’d just woken up and realized they were dreaming. Except the dream was very much a reality. Violet pulling herself back with a long line of drool connecting her lips to her brother’s shaft, Juniper pulling her hand back and hardly able to draw her eyes away from the monstrous man meat.

“I didn’t! That wasn’t me!” Violet looked down at the ground with her eyes going harsh and wide, realizing what she'd just been doing, and eagerly too, with a desire she’d never felt towards anyone before. “You!” 

Violet turned hardly around to glare daggers at Cardin. “You made us do that!” 

“I can believe this.” Juniper muttered under her breath, sinking even deeper into her knees until her butt was flush with the ground. 

Cardin was just staring at the ground, cursing under his breath. Everyone seeming to take a second to come to terms with what had happened, Jaune giving them the time to really process the fucked up situation they found themselves in. 

“You, Young man.” Juniper’s tone taking a stern turn, “What were you thinking?” Her attention now on Cardin. “Did you think you could just pull down your pants to control any woman you wanted?”

Her fingers came up in front of her face, in annoyance, embarrassment, defeat maybe? “What will your mother think when she finds out what you did?” Jaune couldn’t help but notice how her eyes drifted back to him, then darting away after she got a glance of his meat still dangling between his legs. “And don’t think for a second that we aren’t telling your headmaster about this, and miss goodwitch! You’re going- You’re in-” 

Her temper caught up with her and Juniper found herself grasping at the words to explain the severity of punishments she was going to deliver onto him.

“Fuck the headmaster, let’s call the police! He tried to ra- To make us do things!” Violet stuttered over the words but her intent was clear. “That baby dick fucker can’t just get a slap on the wrist for this!”

“Baby dick?” Cardin bemoaned under his breath, whimpering a pathetic little tone. 

“Come on now Cardin, it’s not so bad, you’ll have plenty of sex in prison, just you know, you’ll learn how to catch not throw if you get what I mean.” Jaune shrugged, drawing the attention of Violet to looked square at his cock before putting a hand between them, balking a bright red at the sight. 

“Can you put some pants back on?” She grumbled, her voice distant, like she didn’t mean it, but still wanted it put away so she wasn’t distracted by it anymore.

“What if he uses his semblance on you guys again while it’s away?” Jaune tried to reason, but honestly there was an ego trip to all of this, the way that neither his drop dead gorgeous milf mother or his bubble butt sister could keep their eyes off of him. 

“I mean, that makes sense…” She grumbled.

Both of the women were having a hard time looking around, Cardin with his limp cock collapsed on the ground, while jaune was standing upright with his knee length fuck monster was poitning out in front of him. Making it hard for either of the girls too look anywhere without seeing some sort of cock, and it was even harder since they were still sitting so close to Jaune’s forearm of fuck meat.

“I think calling the police and this Miss Goodwitch is in order.” Juniper agreed. “We’ll… have to bring Jaune and cardin with us…” She grumbled, realizing they would have to get Jaune’s cock out in front of his homeroom teacher, which would be plenty awkward. 

“Maybe…” Violet tapped her finger against her lips, eyes moving from Cardin to Jaune. “Maybe we could…” Juniper looked over at her daughter, cheeks a light pink and eyes a questioning indication to continue. “I-... Well he wanted to cuck Jaune.”

“Violet- Where did you even learn those words?” Juniper tried to act flustered, like it wasn;t already evident that Violet liked sex. Cardin had confirmed that much, all it did was make women lust after a person, but what they did with that lust was up to them. 

With that Jaune realized that just because the semblance effect was over the girls were probably still dripping wet, desire didn’t exactly die down that easily and they were denied the release after wanting to get fucked that badly. His cock twitched, Violet’s eyes looming over to its phallic magnificence. “I’m an adult, mom, same as Jaune.” She indicated towards his length. “Maybe we get back at this asshole in a more personal way?”

Violet’s hand reached towards Jaune, looking up at him to make sure it was okay, and with the knowing smile on his face it was clearly, very, very okay. Her silken hand wrapping around the length much like Juniper’s palm had been just moments ago, stroking her own brother’s length with tentative but increasingly confident strokes. “He was willing to get expelled to stop Jaune from taking his conquest, maybe we don’t call the police, but he has to lose every girl to a bigger, manlier cock?”

“V-violet!” Juniper tried to act offended by her daughter’s filthy words. But They could both see Juniper grinding her hips against the ground, a hand between her legs, teeth in her lower lip, eyes glued to Jaune’s pale foot of pallid cock. “We- Thats- I can’t believe you’re even considering!”

“And you’re not, mom?” Jaune asked, looking down at her with an eyebrow raised, a hand reaching forward and putting it against the back of violet’s head. Pulling her closer until he could feel her breath against his length again. Her eyes crossing with the phallic log pointing just inches away from her pallid flesh. “You didn’t seem to mind a few seconds ago, plus you’ve been sneaking peeks every time you think I’m not looking.”

“Well it would be nice to get back at this… asshole.” She finally caved in calling him what we was and let out a long sigh covering her face. “I can’t believe I want to sleep with my son. I must be the worst mother in the world, or there is something seriously wrong with me.”

“I mean listen I don’t want to fuck him period, but I was to make this bitch boy behind us suffer… Does suck you have an amazing cock, bro.” Violet purred, stretching out her tongue taking a droplet of pre onto her delicate taste buds and savouring his flavour filling her maw. “And that taste~”

“It is a very nice.. Well..” Juniper breathed, getting in beside her daughter at Jaune’s feet. Booth beautiful women at their knees, making sure that they kept enough space for Cardin to still see the lavish a real proper cock with their love in dripping warm breaths. 

“Why didn’t you share this with us sooner?” Violet giggled, stroking his length with her opposite hand now, placing her other against his toned well sculpted abs, nails dragging over his skin with a desire creeping into her shaking breaths. Meanwhile bellow that slow stroking hand Juniper joined in on the fun, a tentative hand cupping his heavy, full sack, rolling the sensitive balls over in her soft palm. 

Expert fingers massaging him from all angles while soft pecking lips pressed against the hard muscle of his abs and thighs. Teeth biting little nips against his skin, tongues rolling over his skin and drawing lines of slick spittle against his pallid surface. He stiffened, stretching towards the ceiling with a drawing groan trying to hold himself back from the relentless teasing.

Jaune couldn’t help but feel an extra thrill knowing that Cardin was watching, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, watching all that bravado, that dark horrible plan he’d had get shattered like glass. A terrible nightmare dissipating in the morning dawn creeping through the curtains, awaking to the harsh reality presented to him right now. Watching Juniper take the plunge and kissing her son’s cock right at the base where Violet's hand met his turgid throbbing flesh. 

Those wet kisses trailing over his skin until her lips pressed flat against the head of his member, it would almost be a chaste display of innocence the way she closed her eyes and delicately pressed her lips against the engorged, throbbing crown of his cock.

“Fuck, Mom~” He let out the low droning moan. 

Breathily, lips parting to let a lust dripping breath out of her maw, wafting over him in a desperate lust driven only by the need of feeling her son’s cock deep down her throat. She spoke in a very unmotherly tone, lust seeping out of her gullet with every syllable “Language~” 

Throwing herself down onto his length, barely letting him feel the entrance before suddenly his cock was engulfed in a sweltering wet heat, tongue pushing at the underside of his length to drag her textured taste buds into every nook and cranny of that delicious fuckmeat.

Delicious was a word for it. She groaned against his cock, letting the reverberations rock through every inch of his body, coiling up his sensitive rod like a live wire grazing his skin.

Violet watching her mother desperately gobble up every inch of her son’s cock, throwing it down to the back of her throat until it hit that curve, watching the trance to her throat swell with the sheer girth of that trouser snake slithering in her mouth. “Such a beautiful, proper milf slut aren’t you mom?” 

Juniper was too lost in the desperation of squeezing every drop of that delicious pre-cum from the cock infront of her, she hardly cared about her daughter’s potty mouth. “Bet you with that was you, don’t you needle dick? How does it feel Jaune? Mom’s pretty little mouth slurping up that big, manly cock?” Her words directed at Cardin more than jaune.

“So fucking good! Her tongue is working around my head, lips so soft, dragging over every inch, her fingers working my balls, it feels so fucking good.” He let out a shaky breath, this more pleasure than anything he;d ever felt before. “Shes sucking so hard, working every inch, so fucking sexy.”

Juniper practically melted at the sultry words from her son, what a way to find out your mom has a praise kink huh?

Still she didn’t want to be outdone by anyone but herself, so she stepped it up a notch. Spit spilling out around her lips, pooling in long strands of bubbling spittle, it seeped past her airtight sealed lips in clinging strands of gunk that fell from his cock under their own weight, splattering against the long line of cleavage on full display now.It pushed against her lips making the long path of friction from her vigorous head even smoother adding an extra layer to that silken pleasure wrapping around his groin. 

It connected her nose, chin, cheeks, hand all to that perfect slab of fuckmeet, clinging to him and making a horribly sexy mess of her beautiful features, a perfect mix of his own thick pungent pre and her sticky slobbery spit. 

“Shit!” He growled, a throaty rumbling somewhere deep in his chest. 

Not that Violet was just going to sit and let her mom have all the fun. As it turned out she really liked the faces Jaune made whenever Juniper ran her tongue over his electric glands. But she could turn her gaze away from them knowing that she was bringing an even more cute expression to his face. So she came at him from the other end, pushing his thighs apart from behind him, getting between his legs and rolling the tip of his tongue under his balls before sucking one of those orbs past her plush, velvety lips. 

Jaune winced feeling her pull hard on his sack, his cock twitching up into the roof of his mother’s mouth. Violet greedily slurping from one sensitive ball to the other, letting it pop out of her mouth with a wet gush of slobber dripping back onto her cheeks, slathering him in that sticky spittle as it dripped down his thighs. 

Long tendrils of spit connecting her nose and forehead to that strip of flesh right under his balls from mashing her face into his crotch. Then pulling back so that Juniper’s gushing slobber spilled down from his base over his unattended ball, until Violet devoured that messy cocktail of juices. Pushing it back out through pursed lips onto his impossible large sack, slathering it with globs of thick sticky throat gunk.

His whole body felt like it was melting, long strands of slobber wetness trailing over his skin in warm sloshes. Trying to find the point where his body ended and the seemingly glued on lips started was impossible, a senseless pleasure rolling over every inch of his skin in waves of electric pleasure. There wasn’t a single feeling in this world that was better than this.

Except that crazy slut did it, Violet knew one little secret, something so good it would unravel everything before this into a chaotic overwhelming firework like her older brother couldn’t even comprehend. Her slick, spit covered fingers rolling over his balls, slick with her and their mother’s slobber left his skin for only a second, until Jaune felt them in a place he’d never wanted anything wet to ever be. Two slick fingers pressing against his ass.

While their mouths lavish him in soft wet kisses, throating his turgid length and slurping up his heavy cum filled balls, dangling between his legs and slathering Violet’s face in a mess of juices from throwing her face against his pelvis. Violet pushed her fingers against his ass, massaging the hole open until they coiled back the tight ring of his asshole pressing forward against his retreating hips, only pushing deeper down Juniper’s tight throat from the effort. Then she found it, the pleasurable little button of his male g-spot, pressing down against his prostate.

Jaune’s vision went white, his knees nearly giving out if it wasn’t for the fact Juniper wrapped her arms around his waist pushing him fully down her throat to the point her neck was bulging outwards with his length, holding him there, he would have fallen to the ground. His mouth hung open, a low soundless groan of pleasure emptying from his throat. 

He didn’t have the energy to hold back the orgasm at this point, feeling desperate greedy lust through every pore of his cock, over his needy balls, pushing against his ass. These two women were drowning him in pleasure and they craved that release of his final bubbling breath while they pushed him deeper into it. He would love to say he remembered the orgasm or that he had pulled back and painted both his family with hot white seed. But he could only vaguely feel the tight seal of lips around the base of his cock and feel Juniper’s throat swallow over his skin while he deposited his steaming hot jizz directly into her stomach. Feeling that tight ring slide down towards his tip as the gushing pleasure started to ebb and fade.

He had barely registered that Violet wasn’t working him over anymore, not until his vision returned and he could see Juniper and violet swapping spit, pressing their smeared and messy faces together, tongues rolling over the taste and texture of his spunk still clinging to Juniper’s throat and tongue in thick musky globs. 

“Holy shit.” Jaune so lost in the sight he hadn’t even realized he’d sunken down to the ground sitting on a blanket that had been thrown haphazardly, his slick still slobber covered cock smearing against its surface. 

“Mmm Like that one big bro?” 

“Where did you learn that one?” Juniper giggled nuzzling her cheek against her daughters, their skinship less than chaste. “I hope boys at school aren’t teaching you horrible things like that.”

“Do you really want to know, mom?” Violet let a little laugh slip through her lips. Kissing her mom on the cheek before crawling on all fours back towards her brother. A sly pur on her lips. “I did do a lot of research, and haven't actually done any of this before. I wanted to make sure that the first time I did all of this, I’d make sure to blow my partner’s mind.” 

Leaning down she pushed her plush round ass into the air, wiggling it from side to side to entice him either further. Taking his still half hard cock into her hand and letting her tongue lazily clean up its spit and cum covered surface. “I do have to admit I thought more than once about suck off my big brother’s big cock.”

Jaune felt his cock throb. “Ohhh~ You like that? Thinking about me watching porn, touching myself thinking about doing all those dirty things I’ve seen, to you?”

“Such a dirty little girl I raised.” Juniper purred, joining her daughter but instead resting her head on Jaune’s chest, running her fingers over his chiseled, muscular chest. 

“You two are amazing, holy… wow.” Jaune breathed.

“Looks like he liked it.”Violet purred, kissing the underside base of his cock, letting his slowly hardening length lay over her pretty face, still smeared with spit and cum.

“I wonder how our voyeur liked the show, hm?” She and the other two looked over at Winchester who was still sitting in the same spot.

They could see now how shame had filled his features, tears crep down his cheeks but they were pathetic little things, guilt and fear boiling over in emotion rather than actual sadness, and it was clear and obvious why, the man had cum, cum just from watching these two beautiful women lavish a real stud with all that debased affection. Two puny little ropes of spunk draped across the floorboards in a puddle in front of him. He’d gotten off to the show like he would have to porn, but instead it was at his expense, a show of how much better Jaune was than him.

That was guys like him got though, were so sure of themselves, so inadequate that they needed to trick women into sleeping with them. So puny not just between their legs but in their personalities, charisma, their attitudes so bland that they needed hypnosis or mind control or magic to get a woman to actually want to sleep with them. 

Jaune had to admit that he liked the idea of having that power, that it was a fun kink, roleplay, but the ego trip of not needing it, of besting someone not because of some stupid piddly power but because he was just better than Cardin, that, that was really satisfying. 

And to know that someone like Cardin was so pathetic he got off to it? That was really just the icing on this multilayered delicious cake. 

“Don’t get distracted, Jaune~” Juniper purred, drawing his attention to her hovering frame looming over him, knees on either side of his waist, hips angled so that if she settled down she’d start to glide along the hardened length of cock painfully erect. 

She was dripping onto him, lust spilling over the wet folds hovering over his length. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, wanted them both to be honest. Juniper didn’t even need to reach back and angle him towards those desperate lips, her daughter was more than helpful guiding the tip of his engorged fuck meat towards her sweet honeypot. Sliding down on it easily, her hungry opening devouring every inch with a powerful urge, her eyes fluttering from the feeling of fullness echoing in her core.

The movement was slow, inch after inch filling her tight barely used snatch, Juniper had been so busy she hadn’t the time to even properly touch herself for weeks, let alone find a man in the many years she’d been single. Now here she was taking a cock larger than anything she’d even seen before, from her adorable baby boy too. It shouldn't have been as hot as it was, shouldn’t have turned her on so much, but Juniper let a loew lusty moan escape her throat, spilling over her chin and down onto her exposed cleavage, hot warm breath seeping out of her, pushed out of her lungs by the invading cock stretching her needy milf cunt to its utter limit.

By the time her ass sat flat against his thighs, she thought she could feel his coock pushing her lungs apart but that was obviously an exaggeration. 

“Ja-Jaune~ Baby you’re so bi-big inside me~” Herr mewling voice barely a whimper, trying to come to terms with the feeling of her entire vag trying to make room for all the cock she had been presented with.

“Don’t forget to put on a show~” Violet whispered into her ear. “We do have an audience, remember?” 

“Ri-ahh- Right~” Juniper tried to collect herself “Y-your cock is so big, so thick, I bet I couldn’t even feel a tiny little dick like your bullies anymore, I don’t think sex without you will ever satisfy me anymore~” Her moans echoing in each and every word, a heavy mist of lust fogging the air between them, half way through her speech she started to raise her hips up, getting half way up by the end of her words and struggling the last of them out through her garbled speech from lowering back down onto him. 

“F-fuu” Jaune could feel the warmth coiling over him, her slick juices cooling in the air before her hot wet snatch clamped down on him again, the mixture of ivey hot lust spilling down over his balls, pooling on the blanket below them. 

She was so wet, body so sensitive after blowing him with the vigor she’d shown before, her body was running hot and only threatened even more coal into her furnace. Practically burning up with sweat dripping off her flesh, their bodies pressed together with slick effortless movement, a heavy thumping of her ass jiggling against his painfully erect cock. Throwing it down onto his length and drawing back only to drop it even harder. Her tits pressed against his abs, nipples grinding against the hard muscles hiding below his slick skin. His fingers digging into her greed assflesh, letting it spill over his digits in a deplorable sexy excess. 

From around her fat perfectly heart shaped ass, Jaune could see the staring face of cardin watching his mom’s tight hole devour his cock with each pumping thrust of her hips onto him. He could also see Violet getting behind the stunned and bewildered man, trying to come to terms with his lust and arousal with the ‘horrible’ display before him. Planting her foot against his back and knocking him forward so that he was just mere inches away from the deliciously degenerate sight of Jaune’s impressive fuckmeat gushing love juices out of the sexy perfect cunt riding him.

The heavy scent of sex lingering on his nose, filling the room and coating everything in it’s unmistakable and clinging oder. 

They’d be smelling it for days, though they’d be fucking for days at this rate, jJaune never wanted to stop honestly and couldn’t think of a reason he ever wood.

Maybe food. Maybe.

But with Juniper riding him and clinging to him so tightly he couldn’t think of anything besides dumping his hot and heavy load into her watching womb, filling her up until it was leaking out of her tight little hole.

“C-cum, baby, cum inside me~” She mewled almost soundlessly, desperately into his ear. Tongue trailing over its ridge with deliciously slow, wet movements, drawing little shocks of electricity through his brain while her grinding hips took a slowly more deliberate, swaying motions like she was egging on his impending orgasm.

He really didn’t need more motivation than that, firing more ropes of gushing wet torrent inside her already filled body, womb and stomach now sloshing with a metric fuck load of swimmers, slimey white man gunk spilling out around the tight ring her pussy made around the base of his cock.

‘A metric fuckload’ feeling like the only appropriate measurement. 

Juniper rolled, her back arching to the point she was looking up at the ceiling, her own orgasm rocking her plush curvy body with tremendous force. Even as his own subsided she still writhed in wave after wave of taboo pleasure, loving the feeling of being so full from both ends of her son’s dense, pungent and potent man spunk. 

When she finally did calm down, her limp body rolled off of his, her slick, full cunt sliding off his still painfully erect cock with a shlorp of sudden emptiness. Jaune barely sitting up before seeing a new, wet, dripping, warm hole waiting for his titanic mammoth cock to break it in. The sight of Violet on all fours, one hand reaching back and spreading her ass apart, opening her inviting hole for him, looking over her shoulder with lidded sexy eyes. Not to mention that the eventual meeting of their sibling hips was directly above the motionless and terrified Cardin.

He’d be looking up and seeing their joining, seeing Jaune take the perfect, unused, deliciously pert and tight hole that his bully had coveted so badly. 

His cockhead pressed against her entrance, hands grabbing her hips and feeling her soft plush flesh pillow out over his fingers. Leaning over to the point his chest was pressed against her back it was hard not to enjoy the way they fit so perfectly together, watching her naked body arch to meet his, watch her tits sway under her perfect pert body. 

“Ready to make me your woman, big bro?” You’ve been thinking about this for so long now, haven’t you?” Her tantalizing words were harder to breath out as he slid further, pushing the head of his cock past her impossibly tight entrance. “O-oh fuck, Jaune!” Her eyes shutting thigh hard even as a moan escaped her parted lips.

The gushing fluid from their taboo, incestious rutting spilling along his already matronly coated cock down his heavy, still bloated balls, right onto the face of the man he hated most in the entire world. A man who even though he was terrified and hated every moment of this he was still stiff, limply stroking his own cock watching the degenerate show on display before him.

Jaune couldn’t care about that though, his focus was on spread more of his sisters pussy on his desperately horny cock, spearing her entire body around his girth and filling her with its length. He made sure to take it slow, Juniper was a woman, someone who knew what she was doing and clearly had a gift for taking her son’s massive length, Violet had only played with small toys from what Jaune could tell, small still being far above average he supposed, but she needed to be broken in slower. So he took his time filling out her lithe frame, feeling his cock bottom out at only the halfway point, letting her stretch and get used to his size before starting to move again. 

There was little restraint to be had though, how could be hold back, her tight snatch felt so good around his still insanely sensitive shaft, having cum back to back twice now, he felt his next release coming on faster and faster than the last. 

“Oh fuck Jaune! I’m cumming!” She roared, and even before she got the last word out her body started to writhe in pure ecstasy of her first orgasm on a real cock. Gushing wet fluids drenching cardins face like he was being interrogated for state secrets. “F-fuck I’v-ah shit- never squirted, that- WOW Fuck!” Her breath and words were haptic.

Stuttering breaths creeping out of her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. “J-just let me rest, please!”

“Mmm not so fast.” Juniper pulled their bodies over leaving Cardin to stare hopelessly at the ceiling as Juniper planted her daughters face between her legs, giving her whimpering mouth working on cleaning out the load Jaune had only just deposited in her. “Finish inside her Jaune, let her know exactly how good her brothers cream pie feels~” 

How could he ever deny a request like that? Watching his beautiful little sister greedily eat out their stunning milf of a mother, her tongue working in a flurry of lust filled desire, wrams wrapped around her thighs to pull that deliciously creamed snatch closer to her mouth. Jaune pounding into her plush round ass, watching it bounce with each reddening impact. Slap, slap, slap! Each meaty whack that filled the room was joined with the equally satisfying sight of her fat ass rippling from the meeting of his hips to her rear.

Each thrust also grinding her face even harder into their mother’s snatch, grinding that nose against her clit, lips against her lips, tongue against his still leaking, dripping seed spilling out.

Yeah there wasn’t a lot Jaune could do to not cum. Thrusting in one final time, hips meeting her ass and fucking her so deep that they could see a bulge form in her gut, see the head of his cock pushing against her stomach. See the first rope of thick white cream filling her tight, innocent pie. She could take even less than Juniper, barely two heavy ropes of cum filled her spunk bank before it started to spray out around the even tighter ring of wetness surrounding his cock. 

Jaune let the second orgasm in a matter of minutes wash over him, satisfaction welling up in his gut, loving every second of their debaucherous, taboo fucking.Though he was barely halfway out of her when she pushed back, cum gushing around his length and spilling out onto the floor. “N-not yet, another round, you can keep going right? I want more of that sweet spunk, Bro~” Violet mewled.

“You need to share darling~” Juniper reasoned, getting in behind Jaune, wrapping her arms around his strong, sweaty chest, her with impressive, massive tits flush against his back. “I get him next, we take turns~”

“You already got two of his loads, I’ve only gotten one!” Violet argued. “I want him to cum in my ass next~” That second half directed to intice him into fucking her over their mother.

None of the fuckbuddies noticed that their ‘audience’ was no longer watching, instead he’d gotten dressed, wiping his face off with a towel and had retired to sitting on the couch and trying his best to ignore the depressed, horrible sight of his entire life falling apart, taken manifest in Jaune fucking his conquest instead of him.

He listed for the next twelve hours, from the point the sun set, to it rising the next morning as Jaune fucked a family member into unconsciousness, only for them to wake back up again when he was done with the remaining one, repeating the process while they praised him for being the perfect lover, with the best most amazing cock. Taking only minor moments here and there to moan about Jaune was better than Cardin.

Cardin hated his life, he hated everything about this.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard the entire time though.


End file.
